Tales Of Farmworld Ooo:Lost Mind and Forbibben Past
by Kathayley37
Summary: Ice King Finn is now welcomed into Ooo not as a villain anymore, less than a few months after the Lich's gruesome end, a new villian from the past comes back to haunt Ooo. Ice King Finn will have to team up with his friends and some he hates to rescue Katrine and restore who she is, before this villian ends Them both.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction: I don't own Adventure Time. If I did. I would made a other Farmworld Episode and make Finn and Marceline kiss on the lips o-o**

**But I have improved on my writing and grammar skills. I had to rewrite this sever times to get it like this. Great. Better. Anyway I made this cover, if you want to see it fully then go onto my Deaviantart Profile. But this is rated T for course language and Violence (and I mean it) This story does have More OCs in it. If you don't like it, then don't be angry at me. Anyway...~To the story! ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-the Glimmer in the Darkness<strong>

* * *

><p>it was only 3 months ago went the Lich was killed by the most Feared person in Ooo. Ice King Finn. Once alone in his kingdom with people he had frozen in a snap spell of his insanity. Now with real Friends living more happier and knowing What was right and wrong. Now he is called a hero for the bravery he proved to have. Many people respect him and treat him better. Not only did he destroy His Dog Jake, but saved Ooo and beyond from the Lich, a dangerous monster which threaten everything. He slowly regain sanity. But it was harder everyday. And his best Friend. Katrine Abddeer the Queen of the Nightosphere. Was put back home after she was knocked into a wall then it fell on her hard. Everything was back to normal now. Ice King Finn was living in his Kingdom,which was rebuild over a few weeks. With his Ice Powers. It took time, using his powers meant the Crown would go and try to erase his Memories or made him Insane. Ice King Finn knew its tricks and avoided falling into insanity and killing or hurting everyone. But unfortunately for the crown. Ice King Finn had great friends. Who supported him and made sure he was okay.<p>

He got to know more about Katrine's Friends who looked nice enough, like Samantha the Raccoon Girl and Josephine the Vampire. Everything was normal and everyone reminded happy.

But everything isn't back to normal. Something is wrong.

In the sprit realm. Everything is dark. The Most Feared sprit. Aurora. Mistress of Darkness. Once ran the world. Until she was Casted away in this world for several different crimes. Big enough to even get her to send to the citadel. The toughest prison to exist. But she never was caught in time. She was a murder, a killer and a robber. She cheated death many times due to her immortal and the gift of being deathless. She did the most impossible things in the world. But someone Casted a spell on her. Entitled to stay where she was forever. In this place she calls a "hell-hole" which is boring, watching the years fly by quickly.

Aurora has Light Purple Skin, Purple Hair that Spikes everywhere with a glossy light glow to it, a Dark Purple Shirt, a even darker purple Skirt, a black jacket, and long black gloves That cover her long uncut claws and long black boots. Her eyes glowed fearfully purple.

No one saw her and she was Casted away as a myth and a tale to get Kids to stay inside after dark. She use to target people and kill them leaving in a puddle of their own blood. Always stabbed in the heart. Dead in minutes.

She hated this world and what it's people did to her. She let out a sigh "fools everywhere." She said. Her voice was very rasp and sounded like death itself was coming. But no one heard her call.

"Hm?" She turned "what's this?" She saw two people talking.

The first one was Samantha. The second was a vampire, with dark red hair which was half shaved, perfectly good pale skin which was darker while she wore a large Sunhat over her head.

"And that's what happened. I feel like something is wrong" Samantha said

"Hm. Katrine is touchy." Said the other girl known as Josephine, a keyboard and Bass player. She has a tough life and a even tougher heart. She always carried a weapon by her side. She was never bothered by anyone. But those who did, ended up badly hurt. She was a out-going tomboy.

Aurora felt her heart set on fire in rage. KATRINE? She was alive? The one that escaped her? No one. Gets away from her. And lives. She scowled but Samantha and Josephine didn't notice her. Then screamed loud enough to scare away the other creepy sprits.

"Okay. But What about Princess Bubblegum's Test? On Katrine? You aren't worried? She may have amnesia. Princess Bubblegum did say there's a 75% she would have it"

Aurora stopped then lit up with happiness. She smiled happily. She felt her black heart flutter in Happiness.

"Nuh. Katrine's strong" Josephine said

Aurora felt so happy. "Yes. yes!"

she cheered. everything was going her way, death was on her side even thought he hated her so. She ran with her boot heels tapping loudly on the ground. She went into a cave. It was dark and black inside, water dripped from the roof of the cave. It was labeled haunted by ghosts, but Aurora found it as the perfect hideout. "hey Krista!" She yelled into the cave as she ran in. Her voice boomed thought the cave. Which caught the attention of a girl using a knife and cutting into wood to shape it into a skull. Her skin was dark and her hair was Black like Hell. She wore a dark blue shirt and a black skirt and black boots which pointed upwards as she sat on the rocks. Her eyes were purple like hers "yes?"

"Ya remember those Abadeers?" She asked

Krista snarled, she threw her knife at the rocks angrily with force. "How could I forget?" Her eyes lit up Black fire. "Because of Hunson we are in the freakin' dark world!"

"Well one lives on besides Hunson"

"Katrine? The girl with black raven hair? Didn't we kill her?" Krista asked.

"No we didn't. At lease not officially. She lives on. But she lost her memories"

Krista smiled "that means the end of the Abadeers!" She said in her happy-evil tone

"Haha! Yes! At last we'll be rid of them!" Aurora smirked

Krista flowed past her with a hint of worry "But what about The ice crown?"

Aurora scowled angrily, recalling the Crown. The magic Crown. It was because of it she lost everything. "the crown! I forgot!" She pulled out a orb showing Ice King Finn with his Crown on "because of that thing! We lost everything because of it's magic!" She snarled

She saw Ice King Finn talking to Samantha. "Finn. Finn. That kid. MUST DIE!" She yelled.

"How can we kill him?" Krista asked

"We have to cheat life and come back to living, then we what we do!"

"Yes! Lets do that thing we wanted!" Said Krista

Aurora blasted the wall. Two guys walked thought that looked like them.

"Anthony. It's time. To rise!" Said Aurora

He stood up looking at her with his purple eyes. "Hehe. I heard Kane's lost his Memories!" He laughed evilly

"If we can get their trusts we can kill them both and those Ice Rulers! We can rule Ooo and Aaa!" They all shouted.

Then they all laughed evilly. "The Lich couldn't Kill Ice King! But we Can!" Said Aurora. Showing him her orb which was showing Ice King Finn killing the Lich. "Lets Bring the Other ones here to Ooo!" Said Krista

"Yea Unite the worlds!" Said Krist, her gender bend

They were their Gender bend Counterparts.

The world came together slowly. It wasn't a calm night. Using dark magic. Uniting the worlds together in non-peaceful way. That was the way they went.

"This will. Be THE END ABADEER!" Aurora laughed evilly. "Sweet Nightmares." The orb showed Katrine still out commission in her house "Katrine." She smirked. As the orb turned black and disappeared. "And the end of Dear old Finn Mertens" a list appeared. A Name appeared on the list. It was Ice King Finn. He was her next target. He did everything wrong. To her. He was right for killing.

"NO STOP THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" A voice screamed in her dark mind.

She shook her head "IM IN CONTROL! NOT YOU!" Aurora screamed at herself angrily. The goody voice was back again. She couldn't lose. Not now.

She heard the voice whining then shut up. But deep within her mind. A girl was on the ground crying. She was chained to the ground. In her own mind. Weak, she couldn't

control it. It's all her fault. Tears came down her face.

Aurora laughed evilly. She would stop laughing. Everyone joined her in evil laughter. She felt herself getting stronger.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I'm better with details. (I think) review plz I worked on this for a month. Next chapter possibly In two-three weeks. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2-Bubblegum's Late Night Science

**Chapter 2:Bubblegum's Late night Science**

* * *

><p>The sunsets showing the end to another day in Ooo. but it was more like a wait. As long as Katrine was out the Fear increased, especially for people who couldn't get their minds off that. There was 50-50 chances she would never wake and be in a coma for the rest of her life. Before they knew it. It was dark, the stars shined brightly showing a great night sky, it was all kinds of weather everywhere in Ooo. But nothing was Stirring up. Not soul was to seen tonight. It was really Quiet. The Wind blew peacefully, the moon was shining in the night. But as usual nothing was normal in the land of Ooo, in fact it was anything but normal. But something was taking effect. Slowly.<p>

The Annoyed Candy Ruler slams her fist against her desk "I can't believe this" she wanted to do anything she could to believe this wasn't real.

"What?" Asked her Loyal Peppermint Bulter, he was confused why was the princess upset?

She turned and looked directly at him "Peppermint Bulter. There's a problem"

"What's the problem? Is it ice king again?"Ice King Finn was the Ruler of the ice kingdom. He use to be really insane, but he was changed because Katrine wouldn't give up on him, although Princess Bubblegum knows ice king could go back to insanity, but Katrine was keeping him sane and thought she wake and come to say hello one day. His real name is Finn but that's all Princess Bubblegum knows about him nothing else, she knew Ice king lost his family somehow, and he was mortal at some point in his life. Everyone was something before what they were today.

"No, No it's not him. He wouldn't hurt me anymore or the kingdom. It's the scans. A few days ago I scanned though Katrine's Mind, I found nothing." Princess Bubblegum pulled out charts from the mess of papers on the desk.

Katrine was the young vampire queen who's from the Nightosphere the relam of evil. Her dad was the Lord of Evil, the baddest person to exist. But since she knocked her head. She has been out cold, Princess Bubblegum bandaged her head and scans though her mind. She found nothing was there. That's what was troubling her big time. 

"Yes. that's means she has no memories. And no clue who she is."

"So she may had Amnesia?" He asked. Amnesia wasn't common in Ooo and was a huge problem for anyone, but with her hit, she was bound to have some kind of problem.

"Yes that Knock that day. She not only Smashed into an Ice wall but then it fell on her. Quiet hard and fast. It effected her mind and memories"

"Do you actually think she wake up?" he asked a question that he was careful not to say in front of someone who cares about Katrine.

"I'm not sure at this point Peppermint. But she may"

"That's may be worrying for the kingdom" Peppermint Bulter said

"Yes if Katrine Dies. Ice King will go back to Insanity and go back to his old ways" Princess Bubblegum thought about what it would be like again. A angry Ice King Finn, a depressed Samantha and a very destroyed Candy Kingdom "I know he fighting back against the crown power. But he said he would only use it if he really needs to." Said Princess Bubblegum

"Well Princess you know what's happening to the Lich?"

"Ice king has killed him. Hopeful he won't come back to bother us again. But I heard about other things more dangerous than the Lich. Like Sprits and all that."

"Maybe Katrine knows about that stuff. She is from the Nightosphere after all"

Princess Bubblegum wanted Katrine as much as ice king Finn did. But Ice king Finn wasn't the kind to do science stuff. He was a wizard. He had no time to listen to Princess Bubblegum's Theories but this one could actually happen to Someone he really cares about. "Well you should get to sleep." Suggest Peppermint Butler seeing her Tired eyes looking at him

"Okay I will" yawned Princess Bubblegum.

She opened the door exit her lab with Peppermint Butler and locked it for the night. She walked up the stair, sleepily to her room the hall lights were dim to show it was late. She opened her bedroom then closed it shut. She then put on her nightgown and put her tiara on her desk in her room. She lied on her bed. She pulled out her phone then rang someone.

* * *

><p>Samantha rolled in her bed sleeping after a rough day. She stayed up late painting the dazzling night sky to past time but she didn't realise how late it was. Her blankets covered her body which made her warm, even though she had a thick layer of fur covering her body. She needed to keep warm. Her phone rang loudly. She rolled around and opened her eyes. She threw off the blankets and answered the phone "What the Fuck?" She asked furious<p>

* * *

><p>"Its just me. calm down" Princess Bubblegum said on the other end of the call. she need to share the news of her theories. Samantha groaned then rubbed her eyes. "Thanks a lot you woke me." Samantha narrowed her eyes annoyed "Okay come here at 9:00 in the morning and sorry I woke you." She put her phone away. She pulled out her note book behind her pillow and wrote 'Memories Gone Knock causing Amnesia Loss of control. Katrine+Unknown Demonic Powers= The end of Ooo'<p>

"It's worse than I though. Lets just hope I'm wrong about this." Mumbled Princess Bubblegum before going to sleep.

For the first time Princess Bubblegum wanted to be wrong. Ice King Finn would usually laugh at her if she was wrong. But this was the first time she wanted this not to be true. Her eyes shut and she fell asleep quiet quickly.

She turned and groaned in her sleep. She was sweating in her night gown. There was blood on a hot surface. The ground was on fire. Sorta like the fire kingdom Felt like walking on lava, very hot and warm. She felt her feet burning under the Boiling Ground. The sound of thunder was ringing in her ears. Darkness covered the sky and everything was darken and dim. The light was gone darkness took root without a real warning. This was a nightmare. But it felt fearfully real. Then laughter. Evil.

Princess Bubblegum woke with a huge shock as if someone just hit her on the head.

It was still dark. "Just a dream" she mumbled "nothing bad gonna happen."

* * *

><p>Samantha sat on her bed. She looked at a photo in the conner of her room. She got outta her warm bed and picked it up. She looked at the photo. It had her, her Boyfriend smiling next to her with his arms wrapped around her, Josephine with her Red beaming hair was next to the happy lovers giving her demonic smile with sharp fangs. And then, Katrine standing next to them laughing with her red ax bass strapped to her back.<p>

Samantha felt her heart break. Three months. Why not her? Anything could happen now. It was Ooo after all.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

**Hi! Kathayley37 here! Sorry about no gender bends...yet. you'll see gender bends in the next chapter!**

**Sh*t! I realised! This will be delayed for a few weeks because Im gonna rewrite the first story. First three chapters of that story will be rewritten, better with fixed grammar and Spelling! **

**But I will tell you this: the name of Samantha's Boyfriend is Robert! Realise? YES! He was mentioned in the first story... Once. **

**Anyway. NEXT CHAPTER IN FOUR-FIVE WEEKS SORRY IM BUSY! **


	3. Chapter 3-Waking up and it's not okay

**Chapter 3:Waking up and it's not Okay.**

* * *

><p>Feeling drowned in water. Hot and Sweating. She shakes. Katrine the Vampire Queen was lying on her couch. Nothing made senses. Like her reset button was pushed and she started up again like a robot. Her Black raven Hair was in all Directions. On the Arm of the Couch, the floor and on her grey vampire face.<p>

The sun rose slowly. The sun peeked though the curtains and beamed to Katrine's Skin, blistering it, turning it red. She hissed. Then rolled over. She fell onto the hard floor with a thud.

"Hey Wha-?" She snapped her eyes opened in a flash. She noticed. It was something Weird. She noticed a other. A guy. A vampire was on the floor. With a bandage over his head like Katrine. Black Hair like hers.

He woke and looked at her "who are you?" He asked getting up.

"My name is- uhhh... What is my name?" She rubbed her head.

"What's yours?" She asked

"I dunno" he said

"Is this your house?" She asked

"Isn't mine. Yours?" He questioned

"None. Never have seemed in my whole life." She answered looking up at the Celling.

"Well we're in someone's House. We're shouldn't be in here" the guy said

"Lets look a lot to see who owns this house" she suggested

"Okay"

Then. They looked around this house. Katrine picked up a book "hey guy"

"What?" He asked

"I found some girls diary"

"Who's the girl?" He asked

"It says this diary belongs to Katrine the Vampire queen. DONT TOUCH!. It's written in blood. That's gross"

"Yea." She opened the book

"Read." The Male Vampire said

"Hey it's me. Today was fun I guess. I visited Ice King to further find out about his past. He didn't have a clue who he was. I have a feeling. That. The magic in his body has something to do with this matter. Anyway after that. I did Jam time with Samantha My Friend. Her Personality Roxanne would have it be my favourite personality outta all of them. She plays great notes on both Bass and Drums. But she suggested I should try and Find out about Ice King past in the Library. NO. I won't do that."

"Anymore?"

"Yes tonnes more"

She flipped to the very last words which looked messy and outta order. "okay... This is the last one. Which was three weeks ago." She cleared her throat and started "UGHHH! I hate Ice King! That Bastard could tell Shit I say! Ice King Has a evil Crown. But I DONT CARE! He may need to die for the sake of this world. That Crown. Is one dam Cursed thing. WHAT THE FUCK DOES HE THINK OF ME REALLY? What I'm I to him? Some kind of Joke? I'm not a dummy. Ash tried that junk months ago. Ice King just one sick,nasty ,insane,bastardly,Crazy,Mean,Promise-Breaking,Dam Person! that is if he is one."

"Dang This Ice King must be her Boyfriend" the boy said

"Ice King? Ice King? Doesn't ring a bell. What about you Dude?" She tapped her head.

"Nope. Not one Bell" he said while She ripped out a page. "We need a clue to find out who I am. Maybe this Katrine is my Sister or Something"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh sh!t what happened to her? Reminder this is Genderbend crossover. Next chapter contains Headaches and Nuts! (And I mean crazy Nuts!) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4-Meeting You

**Chapter 4-Meeting You**

* * *

><p>It was dead cold. His pulse felt weak fighting the power. But also fighting death. He felt his life slip away as the blood flowed outta the wound. Screams were heard. They ringed in his ears. Blood drew from his face.<p>

Tears formed minutes before he lost sight, everything was gone. Everything he cared and loved. He heard a evil laugh. It was demonic, but at the same time ghostly. He swore he heard the words: "I'm coming for you"

Ice King Finn woke with a huge fright. But it was a dream. Katrine was safe. He was breathing heavily. "It was a dream" he said, before looking around. It was quiet. But it felt like it was a sigh. Something big would happen, and it would have something to do with him,Katrine and who ever did that Laugh. He felt a bolt of pain in his looked down at himself. He had a mark on his wrist. It was black, a raven with a arrow thought it. It alarmed him. That wasn't there yesterday. What did it mean? "What the hell?" He asked.

He was confused, why was it there and how did it there?

He got outta his bed and touched the cold metal of his crown and placed it on his head. As much as he wanted to get rid of it and live, he can't. It's cursed magic keeps him alive but makes him insane. And it was hard trying to fight the magic within the crown. It mostly made him sick and weak.

He looked around feeling like he wasn't alone.

He heard noises.

The wind blew calmly along with Ice King Finn's Calm Mood. He wasn't upset or angry. But what bothered him was the fact those noises kept on happening.

He walked around the halls of his kingdom.

* * *

><p>It was long time. She brushed her thick, long, white hair. Her blue eyes sparked at the though of someone special to her. She looked at the mirror "Hm." She said "have I let myself go by letting me become this?" She asked looking at her reflection "I always donk something up it seems... My Parents... everything. But lately. I think. I'm starting to be a good guy. But I still feel heartless for what I've done. Cake. My cat... Why did I killed her? But Kane... Do I like him that much?!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Cake. my cat." Ice King Finn looked around at a voice. Then saw something. He blasted the wall with ice as a warning,The person ran "Get outta here! I'm the Ice King! You Better Get Lost!" He yelled. He ran after the figure.<p>

His powers flowed though his veins.

* * *

><p>She ran down the halls. It was weird running from someone, especially in her own kingdom. But wait- did the guy say he THE ICE KING? "What the?!" She asked, before running into a room. Dead end "oh crud"<p>

* * *

><p>Ice King Finn got his Magic Ready to Blast whoever was in his kingdom.<p>

But strangely ice was blasted from the other end of the room.

Ice King Finn narrowly missed the fire. But what? Where did it come from? Did his magic backfire?

"Kill. Kill." The crown chatted into his head.

For the first time. Ice King Finn wanted to get rid of this person or thing. He jumped out and Blasted his magic with all his force. But the same type of powerful ice magic was blasted at him. Ice King Finn was thrown back. He got up after being knocked down with anger.

Ice King Finn jumped out and He got ready to kill, then looked At person face to face. But strangely it was like looking into a mirror. A weird mirror

"What are you Doing? KILL!" The Crown screamed

"I-it's a g-girl" Ice King Finn spoke before lowing his arms.

The woman before Ice King Finn, Had Blue skin,Long white hair that nearly touched the ground, blue eyes like his, a tiara on her head that showed she was royalty, a ripped cloak that ended at her elbows, a ripped dark aqua shirt and a ripped blue skirt. She looked at him in confusion. Then lowered her arms also, her magic powered down completely calmly. But what was this about?

Ice King Finn didn't know what to say, this was the first time a girl has been in his kingdom for weeks. "W-who are you?" He asked, he started to think he was dreaming.

"I-" Ice King Finn couldn't help but notice she was scared too. This was the first time in weeks a

girl was in the ice kingdom. No one has came around to see Ice King Finn but he did go to Visit Princess Bubblegum,Samantha and Flame Princess who was now the ruler of Fire Kingdom and very busy all the time.

"I'm the Ice Queen. But most People call Me Fionna" she answered trying to sound confident. "Now who are you?"

"I'm the Ice King. But my Friends Call Me Finn"

"Well Ice King. I wanna know why you are here"

"I was gonna ask the same"

"What does that mean?" She snapped angered

"Why are you here?" He asked

"This is were I live. Dingus"

"I think you messing with the wrong guy. Ice Queen. I live here"

"No. I've never seen you here!"

"I would have seen you. My prophet eyes can tell if there's something here"

"Wait back up- what did ya say about your eyes? Did you say Prophet Eyes?" She asked

"Yes I did. My Prophet eyes see everything. Into the sprit world. It's pretty Donked up there"

"But-" she heisted heavily thinking...why? And how?. "I have Prophet Eyes too"

"What-?" Asked Ice King Finn confused

"I have be under the curse of a tiara. It's one on my head. I know I should get rid of it. Y'all. Bubba and Flame Prince tell me to get rid of it. But I can't. It keeps me alive. Glob. I wish I knew what's wrong with him. My best Friend. Nearly crushed to death because of me. The tiara-"

Ice King Finn knew this. His backstory being told thought another... He stopped her and spoke "Gives you magic, gives you promises for power and safety to live forever, but it mades you lose you mind in a insanity of Ice and Snow. You feel weak every time you fight the magic. But it always talks to you. No matter how much you shut it out. It keeps on coming back" Ice King Finn said

Ice Queen Fionna grew shocked. How did he know? "How do you know?" She was in shock but still asked the question.

"That's also the story of my life" Ice King Finn said sighed. He donked up badly. his family. Would have died years ago. He feel like a monster still living and saying he's a good person. He feels like a bad son and a even Worser Brother to his Baby Brother who he can't Remember his name. His mind felt short spaced. He felt shame as his own foolish actions ended his old life, but without those actions he would have never met Katrine, she would have Ruled the Nightosphere alone. Samantha and Robert wouldn't be great Friends, and he would be still trying to protect his family from the Destiny Gang.

Ice Queen Fionna looked at him strangely

say thanks and sorry without making it confusing and long. I either feel okay or really-really terrible"

"Same here." Ice Queen Fionna started "My friends are Prince Gumball but I call him Bubba by his first name. He doesn't like it thought, Flame Prince,Samuel, and My best friend Kane."

"Im still confused, We really need to see Bonnie. She know what's going on"

"Yea the last thing I remembered was going to sleep. Then I woke up. And well. I don't know. I'm from Aaa"

"Well I'm either in Aaa or you're in Ooo" Ice King Finn said

"Ooo? That's your place. I wonder. About Bubba. Only one way to find out. Go to the candy kingdom" she said

* * *

><p>It had been dim lately but now it seemed bright and colourful. The forest. The wind blew and the bird sang their pleasant song of nature.<p>

Samantha finished writing after many minutes. "Done!" She said then threw down the wooden pencil.

The guy who looked like her looked at her. "What's your Conclusion?" He asked rubbing his long Curled hair which bounced at his touch

"It's long and confusing" Samantha said simply.

"Okay. Hit me"

Samantha nodded knowing what that meant. Tell me all you know. "Well my final conclusion is that we are the same in odd ways, you have a simpler name to mine. In Ooo. I have A boyfriend Called Robert. You have a girlfriend In Aaa, Called Robecca. Your behaviour is Identical to mine and you have MPD. Which isn't a common thing around anymore. Your Personalities are the same as mine. So you have to be my alternated universe twin. In other words:the Gender bend Version of myself"

"Whoa. Gumball's gonna be fucking pissed off at me" he said snatching his Black Ears.

"Yea. Bonnie not gonna be happy." Samantha checked something while talking. "I-oh fuck"

"What's Wrong?" He asked

"She's Gone!" Samantha said in shock, her eyes grew white from pure shock and her tail went up straight "and it's the middle of the day! She'll die in minutes!"


	5. Chapter 5-Confusion

Chapter 5-Consfusion

* * *

><p>in the Candy Kingdom.<p>

Princess Bubblegum woke and rubbed her eyes. Her hair was a mess. She couldn't help but notice. Someone ran past.

"What is that you Peppermint Butler?" She asked.

Ice Queen Fionna climbed the wall. It had bricks sticking outta it so it was easy to climb up to Princess Bubblegum's Bedroom window. If it got too hard. She would dig her claws into the wall. Ice Queen Fionna peeked into the room and saw Princess Bubblegum looking at her doorway "Hey you!"

"Ice king how many times have I told you-" she was about to tell him off for climbing into her room again. she turned to see the person at the window was Ice King Finn but it was Ice Queen Fionna "you're not Ice King" she said

"Nope." Ice Queen Fionna said in her "no kidding" tone. Rolling her eyes

"Let me guess Ice King. A spell backfired on yourself and you changed gender." Princess Bubblegum said in a science tone trying to calculate the math about this possibility. Ice King Finn changed Gender by accident. How was that possible. But she didn't know that Ice King Finn didn't change his gender. That was his gender bend.

"No I'm Ice Queen." Ice Queen Fionna said making the problem clearer. "Ya see a Prince Gumball around here? His first name is Bubba" Ice Queen Fionna said kinda desperate. She wanted to see his face. Hear his annoying voice saying:"Ice Queen stop Freezing my kingdom"

"No sorry. Doesn't ring a bell. Um Ice Queen. Where- is Ice King? Did he create you?" She asked. How could Ice King Finn create life. He can't even remember his own name sometimes. How could he find the science to make DNA she looked like him but why would he made an Ice Queen? Was he so lonely he came to this? Missing Katrine wasn't fun and games she knew that. But why? She wondered, did he not love Katrine anymore?

Ice Queen Fionna climbed into the bedroom smacking on the ground hard. "Ow. I hate that" she got up brushing her skirt. It was ruined, but she didn't want it to be dirty.

"So you are Bonnibel?" Ice Queen Fionna asked

"Wait- how do you- who- how do you know who I am?"

"I was told by Ice King I had to go to you."

"Um- I'm still out here. Can I come up?"

"Yea she confused"

Ice King Finn climbed up then into the room. "Hey Bonnie. I need to talk to you about her"

"I have a name ya know?!" Ice Queen Fionna said

"Yes Fionna."

"Fionna who? How did you create life"

"What The hell are going on about?" Ice King Finn asked confused, she was talking crazy science like always.

"I mean. She Looks like you." She pulled a lock of her white hair. "I need to run some DNA tests on her. She made be unstable" Princess Bubblegum said jumping to conclusions quickly

Ice Queen Fionna smacked her hand hardly. Annoyed she was. She hated people pulling her hair.

"Ow! What's was that for?" She rubbed her hand and let go of her hair

"Leave my hair alone!" She snarled

"Anger issues like you"

Ice King Finn snarled at her remark "she's not a weird Creation! Get Serious!"

"Then what she is?"

"I-" Ice King Finn paused for a minute and rubbed his head "I don't really know."'

"Really? So you found her wandering in your kingdom? Lost?" Princess Bubblegum asked

Ice Queen Fionna felt frustrated. "IM A QUEEN! RESPECT ME!" She screamed

"I know your a queen. Ice Queen. You have to tell me what's going on" Princess Bubblegum said confused about this

"I know. PEPPERMINT MAIDEN!" Ice Queen Fionna screamed loudly, making everyone's ears ring in pain.

Peppermint Maiden ran to her quickly "you called Ice queen?" She asked. She knew something was wrong. Judging by her face. It was a huge problem. She needed help

"It's Fionna. Where's Gumball. I need to talk to him. About "K-A-N-E" problem" she said

"Oh! He's in the Lab. But don't-"

"Thanks!"

"C'mon!" Ice Queen Fionna said. Ice King Finn followed her. Out the door.

"Hey Wait up!" Princess Bubblegum yelled running after them.

Ice Queen Fionna knocked on the lab door. She waited a few minutes. Nothing. She grumbled angrily then smashed opened the door.

Prince Gumball, who was at the desk in the middle of handling dangerous chemicals. Got a huge fright and dropped them on the wood surface with a smash breaking the glass and splashing the chemicals on the desk. Hissing loudly as they broke down the desk and it fell apart. He groaned angrily. And threw off his safety glasses. "Ugh! Ice Queen! You scared me to-" he turned and back away into the table. He gasped "who- who are they?" He asked

Ice Queen Fionna narrowed her eyes "it's important." She said

"I'm listening." Prince Gumball said looking at her

"It's like any other day. But I meet this guy." She pointed at Ice King Finn "he said he was the Ice King. His real name was Finn. I got confused. Ya know? I haven't had a other guy In the kingdom besides Samuel in weeks"

"It is weird. You share a lot in a common I noticed that." Prince Gumball said "same type of Typical behaviour. Same Type of Mechanical Arm"

Ice Queen Fionna looked at her Mechanical Arm. She lost her real arm a long time ago. It was rusty and needed to be replaced. But that was a matter that could be done later. It wasn't hurting anyone

"You almost look the same."

Ice King Finn smacked his head hardly. "You never gonna get it"

"What I believe is that you are somehow related" Prince Gumball explained

"We are not!" Ice King Finn screamed

"I can't believe you can't figure it out!" Ice Queen Fionna screamed at him.

"Well it's hard to come to a good conclusion" Princess Bubblegum said

Ice King Finn thought for a minute. Finn and Fionna sound simpler. How can she almost look like him and act like him? What was going on? It was hard. It was silence for a few minutes.

"What about that thing Bonnibel said the other day?" The crown asked

Ice King Finn though about what she did say about Alternate worlds. Worlds that are different. Some he doesn't still understand. But she mentioned- "what about what you said the other day?" Ice King Finn asked to Princess Bubblegum looking at her.

"About the Alternate Worlds?" Princess Bubblegum asked. "I told you there's many you shouldn't worry about."

"Didn't you say something about Gender-swapped world?" Ice King Finn asked

"Yes I did! It was so simple I didn't see the answer! Prince Gumball! Ice Queen! It makes senses!"

Ice King Finn rolled his eyes.

"Prince Gumball is My Gender Bend! And Ice Queen is yours!" Princess Bubblegum explained

"Oh! But wait! I'm still confused!" Ice Queen Fionna said "are we in Ooo or are they in Aaa?" She asked

Prince Gumball rubbed his head "that is hard to say. I'm gonna call someone to find out"

"Bubba calling him isn't a option"

"Fionna listen-"

"Listen to you? Because of you I'm in this mess! It drives me insane! You! Can't even say anything right!" She grabbed his neck. "You're dead!"

Ice King Finn narrowed his eyes. "Stop!" He screamed

Ice Queen Fionna shook her head "sorry. Insanity blast." She rubbed her head. "But I still hate you bubba" she said deadly

"Well what's next?" Princess Bubblegum asked

"Flame Princess." Ice King Finn said "if they're here, then maybe there others"

* * *

><p>"get the fuck out" Samantha said<p>

"I'm not kidding. Kane and Katrine need our help. Vienne told me that if we don't find either of them soon, they could both be in huge danger." Samuel said

"We need to find Finn! He's the only one who can help us!"

* * *

><p>In the burning hot place known as Fire kingdom. Lava, the ground was hot and hard to stand on. Walking on bare feet without Flame shield. Many ended up in hospital for many weeks with three degree burn, very few died, many lived with those injuries. But most who died were Water elements. They aren't protective against fire even if they have flame shield on.<p>

Flame Princess, the ruler. She sat on the throne, ruling the kingdom like she would, not like her dad, she wore the crown. After many tales. He was labeled dead so Flame Princess took over. A guy caught her attention. He looked like her. "Who are you? How did you get here?" She asked

He bowed respectfully "I'm Flame Prince Ruler of Fire kingdom. And I rule here." He said

"I'm Flame Princess. I rule here" she said she got off her Thorne

"Oh yea. I've never see you before!"

"Well me either!" Flame Princess yelled sounding like they would start a fight.

The door swigged open.

"Huh?" They both looked at Ice Queen Fionna and Ice King Finn who was looking at them. Ice on was on their feet to protect their skin from getting burn, since flame shield won't work on them.

"Flame Prince!" Yelled Ice Queen Fionna

"Flame Princess!" Ice King Finn shouted

"Get the hell over here!" They both screamed

Flame Prince and Flame Princess ran to them.

"What's up Fionna?" Flame Prince asked

"Are you kidding me? Another gender bend?" Ice King Finn said.

"That just breaks everything apart." Ice Queen Fionna said

"What's wrong?" Flame Princess asked

"Um. Him. Her" Ice King Finn pointed at Flame Prince then at Ice Queen Fionna

"Okay Finn. What's going on?"

"Something weird." Ice King Finn said no so sure about it.

"Okay. You know things are-" Flame Princess started

"Not normal in Ooo. I've heard that before FP." Ice King Finn finished

Flame Princess looked upwards "you've seen Katrine?" Not wanting to face him and see his reaction

Ice King Finn's heart skipped a beat. Was she okay? Would she wake? Glob. The following weeks. He forgot to check her, to see if she woke. God. She gonna be annoyed. He was a terrible friend.

"You okay Finn? You look worried" Flame Princess spoke walking closer to him. Her heat got warmer and she burned brightly. He backed away, he couldn't stand her fire.

"I haven't seen her in Weeks"he answered

"Oh." Flame Princess said in realisation

Flame Prince sighed "Fionna do you know about-"

"About what?"

"Kane's state."

"No"

Flame Princess noticed her phone was ringing. She picked it up. Then answered it.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hi Flame Princess?" Samantha asked worried

"Yes speaking. What's is it Samantha?"

"Is Finn there?" Samantha asked

"Yes"

"I need to tell him something important"

"Like Bad news?" Flame Princess asked

"Uh" she heisted "good- with a bad kinda side"

"Okay I put him on" Flame Princess said then looked at Ice King Finn "it's Samantha. She wants to talk to you Finn"

"Okay"

She handed him the phone. He spoke "Samantha?"

"Finn great. We have a few problems. I need to tell you."

"What kind of Problems?"

"I've looked around Ooo. We've Got Gender bends running around. Fair warning"

"Yea I know. I meet my Gender bend this morning"

"Oh great. Buts there's other. Bad news. With a little good" she said breaking into a cold sweat, she started to shake violently. But she had a tight grip on the phone

"What happened?" He asked

"Um. Katrine." She said

"what's wrong with her?" He asked, He wanted her to be okay! She was his friend. Possibly more than friends. If she died or disappeared. He would be a huge goner. He would lose his mind and memories again. The crown would take him over. His past would disappear forever. And he would hurt his other friends

Samantha spoke again "Katrine woke up." She said

Ice King Finn felt happy, she was awake, against all the odds. She woke up. But what's was the bad news? Was she gone? Was she scared? Did Katrine need him?

"But she's gone. The door is opened. Her diary is on the floor, pages are ripped outta it, her Sunhat is still here! And it's the middle of the day!" She panicked

Ice King Finn stopped talking as he felt his heart drop. If Katrine was gone, and it was the middle of the day. She would burn up and die! She can't die! She needs to stay outta the sun! She lost! She missing. He close his eyes as he felt like he was in this. Horrible nightmare which he would never wake up from.

"Finn? Hello?" Samantha asked "Are you Okay?"

"What did she say?" Flame Princess asked

"No. I have to." He spoke. "You know her right? Where would she go?"

"Hey Samantha! I think Kane Maybe in the woods" said a male voice.

"Who that's I hear?" Ice King Finn asked

"My gender bend. Samuel" she answered "Katrine usually goes to my house went she thinks everyone has the shits with her. But she's not there. So she usually hides in the forest. We have to find Kane too. Her gender bend"

"Okay start looking for her there. I'll meet you there with Flame Princess!" He hung up "Flame Princess. We have to go and find Katrine and some guy called Kane."

"Kane!" Ice Queen Fionna yelled "is he hurt?"

"They maybe. Lets go!"

"Please be alive... I love you too much to lose you"

* * *

><p>Ice King Finn felt quiet for minutes after he started to run towards the woods. He looked back at the mark. Still in his wrist, bothering him heavily. The mark looked different thought, it looked bigger and more wider.<p>

Flame Princess, Flame Prince flowed above ground and bolted past fast, leaving some trees on fire.

Ice Queen Fionna looked around as she ran past.

"HEY!" A guy screamed loud enough to shake the ground.

Flame Prince an Flame Princess stopped.

A guy came outta the bushes. He looked like Samantha. He had short hair, black pointed ears, a tail and wore a dark green shirt and black shorts, he didn't wear shoes. He felt the grass below his feet

Ice King Finn and Ice Queen Fionna looked at the guy

"You should set the trees on fire. Morons.

"Can't you see animals live here-" he stopped after he saw Ice Queen Fionna "oh sorry! I didn't realise!"

"It's okay. I don't mind" said Ice Queen Fionna sounding okay with it.

"No! No! It's not! I'm sorry Fionna! I didn't realise! I thought Flame Prince and Flame Princess were the Dam fuckers who the set grass on fire all the time" he said

"Who?" Ice King Finn asked

"I dunno. He's wizard"

"So you've had any luck Samuel?" Ice Queen Fionna asked addressing him by his name.

"No. We can't find them" he sighed

Samantha swigged down from a tree branch. "It'll be sunset soon." She said "oh hi" she dropped onto the ground.

"Hello" Ice King Finn said

"So far. We've searched the east and north side of the woods . But no clues"

"I can try and use my heat sense" Flame Princess suggested

Samantha peeked Up, could she find Katrine Easier? "Okay let's see it"

"It's Won't hurt anyone, it'll just sense the people around" Flame Princess explained

"Do it" Samantha said. "We have to find Katrine before it's too late."

Flame Princess spun in a circle. Fire boomed around her and went past everything. It didn't burn anything or hurt anyone. Flame Princess stopped, she felt the presences of someone near by. "Hm. This way!" She pointed right and ran.

"Hey whoa!" Samantha chased her.

Everyone ran after her.

"Jeez Flame Princess. If you are trying to out run me ya doing a great job" Samantha panted

"Stop. Something smells. Burning." Samuel said

"It's strong" Samanatha snatched the back of her head confused, a branch snapped loudly "WHOS THERE?!" She asked "SHOW YOURSELF!"

A branch snapped again and two people came out with a thud, leaves flew everywhere.

"WHOA!"

"The hell?" Asked Flame Prince

"Katrine?"

"KATRINE! Are you okay?!" Samantha yelled

Her head spun. That fall just happened. Her skin is burning, the red marks turned into blisters fast and quickly.

Samantha pulled her up away from the beaming sunlight. By her arms. Worried the bright light would kill her.

She felt better but still felt the pain in her veins.

"Katrine?" She asked snapping her finger in her face "come back to us"

"What the hell happened?" Katrine rubbing her head asked

"You fell though a tree Katrine I thought you knew-" she started

Katrine put up her hand to stop her from talking. She spoke "what did you call me?" She asked

Samantha snatched the back of her head "I called you Katrine-"

Katrine broke out in Laughter.

The boy who fell joined her.

Samuel broke into a cold sweat. "Kane? Dude?" He asked

Ice King Finn felt unease by this, her behaviour was very weird. She acted weirdly. He was gravely worried about her actions.

"I'm sorry" Katrine started. "I'm not Katrine. You must have me confused with someone else"

Kane spoke too "don't call me Dude. I'm not who you think I am"

"But- you're Katrine!" Flame Princess said

"I'm not" she snatched her head near where her bandage was in confusion. "I don't even know who I am"

"Katrine Are you Okay?" Ice King Finn asked worried

Katrine looked at him. "Yea- who are you?" She asked

Ice King Finn backed away in shock.

"You didn't answer me" Katrine said

Ice King Finn didn't talk for a minute.

Samantha grabbed him then she broke the silence "he's the Ice King. You're best friend."

"No. He looks like a freak"

Ice King Finn felt his heart break into nothing.

"She called you a freak." The crown spoke after hours of quiet "my king. I'm here for you"

Ice Queen Fionna looked at Kane then sighed "you said you loved me"

"No"

"Kane-"

"Stay away from me" Kane said backing away.

Ice King Finn turned his back away from her.

Samanatha grabbed his Shoulder "Finn we need to talk."

Katrine looked up then down. She started to wander away.

"Hey!" Flame Princess yelled, without thinking. She foolish grabbed Katrine's Left arm. Smoke and fire burned into her skin which made it burn and hurt.

Katrine's eyes turned Watery. She pulled her arm away and shakes it trying to get the arm to stop burning "ow! Ow! Ow!"

Ice King Finn looked at her. Seeing her flapping her arm up and down trying to get rid of the flames.

"What is your problem?! I didn't do anything to you!" Katrine snarled

"You wandered away. You need to stay." Said Flame Princess.

"No! I don't know you at all"

Kane joined her "yea you're creepy!"

Flame Princess burned up brightly "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE POWERS OF ME! WENT I BURN BRIGHTLY THEN YOU'LL TREAT ME LIKE A QUEEN!" She screamed

Ice King Finn grabbed Katrine's left arm. "Stop arguing both of you!" Ice King Finn forgot his powers were still very active as he wore the crown.

Stangely Katrine felt Coldness bolt though her veins the minute her arm was grabbed by Ice King not only made her burn pain go away but came as a more worst pain to her whole body. She felt ice spitter up into her veins, it was sharp, cold and purely unbearable.

She felt herself too cold to bear then pulled away her arm. "And what did you do?" She asked "you used some kind of cold dark magic on me" she looked at her arm which felt like it had needles poked inside of it.

"Hahahaha. My Bad!" The Crown Laughed trying to made a joke. Ice King Finn looked angered at the Crown. "What my king? It was an accident. It her fault" the crown explained making Ice King Finn more angry at it.

Ice Queen Fionna sighed "Kane no. Listen"

"Listen. Who ever you are. I don't care. You're freak"

Finally she lost it "IM FIONNA MERTENS! YOU'RE FRIEND!" She screamed regretting it.

Kane looked at her weirdly. "You're fucking Nuts"

Ice Queen Fionna was quiet. Nuts. That what he thought.

"Katrine look." Ice King Finn started

Katrine looked down at her arm. It felt numb and Cold. "What's your problem?" She asked

"What?" He didn't believe what he heard.

Katrine felt her Demon powers get Active, her eyes turned red "WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?" She asked

Samantha's Tail went up still. "Her powers- aren't stable. I have to get everyone outta here" she thought. Knowing her. She would kill everyone on slight.

Ice King Finn looked at as if she lost her mind. Gone completely insane.

"You- creep me out. You're nuts" Kane said to Ice Queen Fionna

"What do you mean?" Ice Queen Fionna and Ice King Finn asked

"You're INSANE! NUTS! CRAZY! BONKERS!" Kane and Katrine screamed loud enough to made everyone's ear nearly bled.

Samuel covered his ears. "Kane. Calm down"

"DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!" He screamed.

"Yes. Yes" he broke into a cold sweat shaking hardly. He dared not mess with him. He was the son of a demon! Not a normal boy.

"Katrine. I'm sorry" Ice King Finn said feeling guilty. He grabbed her arm.

Katrine shook her arm "Get away from me!" He didn't let go.

"FINN NO!" Samantha freaked out, he would get hurt.

Her arm grew large. She smacked him into a tree.

Ice King Finn got up

"And yet you still bother with her" the crown said

"Shut up You moron!" He spoke out loud.

Katrine punched his jaw, mistaking his words were for her.

Kane kicked Ice Queen Fionna's Leg. Then punched her face down into the dirt.

"I can't believe you were beaten by a girl" the crown spoke

Ice King Finn was on the ground.

Katrine kicked dirt on him. "You dirty bastard" she ran away.

"Katrine!" Samantha yelled

Kane ran with her.

Samantha smacked her face "shit."

"Uh" Flame Princess said then pointed to Ice King Finn.

"Oh sorry!" Samantha grabbed him and pulled him up.

"Uhh. What just happened?" He asked

"Katrine kicked your butt" Samantha said. She looked ahead

He rubbed his head. His lips were bleeding

"You want anything?" She asked

He bit his lip heisting, then felt pain where Katrine punched him.

"Finn?" She addressed him "Are you okay" looking at his lips.

"I think Katrine punched one of my teeth outta place"

Aurora watched from a far distant how the battle unfolded to the very last bone chilling moment.

She laughed, perfect. "It funny how your worst foes have forgotten who their friends and Foes are."

"I'll have to yank it out" Samantha said

"Make it quick!" Ice King Finn said

Aurora looked confused and angry. "I was wrong. Finn has more power than we first thought."

Anthony scared as he saw Samantha pulling on the Broken Tooth in Ice King Finn's Mouth "your Theory is right. He's too love to hurt her. Killing her would be terrible. Even Fionna's Feeling are Unstable."

"Let's start the plan. Krista, Krist. Keep an eye on those guys" aurora said "don't let them get in the way. They are messing with the wrong person, Mertens better leaves alone, or Katrine will Die, like her mother did." Her eye on fire.


	6. Chapter 6-tale of Phoebe and Aurora

**Chapter 6-A tale of Phoebe and Aurora**

* * *

><p>Katrine and Kane kept on running away from the voices in the wood until they stopped dead in their tracks, it was quiet but the wind was howling with rage.<p>

It was dark and misty. The graves showed many names of death, those who had died in pain. Katrine slowly walked towards a grave, which drew her towards it, she felt a glow in her body telling her to go to it.

She wiped away the dirt and the dust which covered the name then saw a name:Katharina Grace Abadeer 1987-3004.

She knew the name. It was too familiar to ignore

"It's so sad to see you here."

Katrine jumped then turned to see Aurora. She looked like she would cry, but she was faking it.

"Who are you?!" She snarled

"Calm down. Katrine you must remember me. I'm your friend Aurora. Remember? We fought against. Ice King."

"I can't recall"

"He's the bad guy." She stoked her head, magic came from her palm which Immetidialy went into Katrine's empty mind.

Katrine gasped as she saw a memory.

* * *

><p>"MOM?!" Katrine asked "why would you do that?!"<p>

"Because I'm the Ice King. I wanted her dead. It was destiny. Your next. Along with your weak dad"

"KATRINE! I will safe you!" Aurora screamed and suddenly ran towards her only to has the Ice King blast her body to bits, making Katrine scream.

* * *

><p>"They are the enemy. They killed your Mom. Katharina" aurora spoke coldly snatching the grave stone<p>

"My Mom?!" Katrine pointed to the grave.

"It was a dark day she died. But ever since your lost your memories. I've been trying to find you so I could tell you the truth before it was too late." Aurora spoke sounding upset. Then hugged Katrine "Ice King banished me to the realm of Sprits. Only you can see me. Feel me. And set me free."

"How do I do it?" Katrine asked feeling Aurora's Strangely warm touch on her shoulder.

"You have to kill Ice King. But I always said murder was bad. And we should never. But then. It's the only way to get us out." Aurora said flying around her "my Gender bend Anthony is trapped too,along with Krista and Krist. We need you."

"I will help you!" Katrine promised grabbing Aurora.

Aurora smiled "thank you. Katrine. Just watch out for Finn,Samantha,Princess Bubblegum,Robert and Josephine, they're all Liars. You need to only believe me."

"But that guy has magic!"

"And you have powers!" Aurora said grabbing her arms. "You can do it. Please help me. Help us. Just feel the power"

Katrine eyes. Turned Red. She walked up to a Old tree. She tugged on it. It came out. She threw it far away.

"Nice. You can use that against Them" said Aurora "my friend"

"Yes I will"

"Now can you break Stone?" Asked Anthony

Kane pulled out one of the stones sticking outta the ground (I don't know what to call them idk)

He crushed it in his Large Bats Hand. In the palm. It was broken. He put the reminds on the ground. Then he and Katrine ripped out other ones. Having Fun. They broke Them and Threw them far away.

They both laughed having fun jerking with this place and destroying it reckless.

They looked at the moon. It was shining brightly "they will all PAY" they both said as their eyes lighted up with Fire

Aurora smiled "thank you Katrine! Now you must hurry!"

Katrine and Kane ran outta the graveyard.

Aurora and Anthony Laughed. "Part 1 complete. Start part 2:Finish Finn." Aurora spoke

"Aurora!"

Aurora groaned then closed her eyes. "WHAT?!" She saw the girl, who had Soft Blonde Hair.

"You can't do this! It's illegal!" The girl screamed tugging on the metal chains which kept on the ground.

"I will do this Miss Goody Two-shoes"

"Aurora! Please!" She sobbed "you can hurt me. Just leave them alone!"

"What? Oh Finn and Katrine. Cold blood as I call them, the demon queen and the Ice King. The one that's never meant to be!" She screamed

"Please! It was written at the beginning that they are meant to be-"

"DEAD!" Aurora screamed in her face.

"In love!" She finished her sentence.

"Stupid. Love is. Even your brother knew better."

"You leave Him outta this!" She tugged wildly on the chains and was filled with rage and anger. "My mother told me he was a hero!"

"then why did he disappear 1000 ago? Just after he turned 14. I know Ice King has a connection with you! I want that gone! I want you gone!"

She kept on sobbing "please. Katrine must not be killed like her mother-"

"I made you do it and you have guilty feeling." Aurora snarled

The girl screamed "IT WAS YOUR FAULT!"

"Shut the fuck up Leah! If you want this to end... To be reunited with your dead parents. And your two brothers. You'll be quiet. People who tell lies, get hurt."

She shivered in fear then quieten down...

A girl watched from a distant as Katrine walked away from the graveyard. "Did you see that?" She came outta the bush to reveal herself as being a magic user, she had brown hair that was turning bright Luna blue from the moon.

"Yes I did" the man said behind her, he looked the same as her.

"That woman is messing everything up big time. Katrine's turning evil!" The girl said

"Should we find Ice King Ruth?" The man asked

"No Roth, if we mess around, things will changed. We can't."

"We have to do something!"

"We can't." Ruth spoke coldly. Then she sighed "someone told me that Finn will meet his end soon, maybe it's now. We can't mess with Destiny. Fate is uncontrollable I know. But why does Finn have to suffer?" Ruth asked "does the fact his mother died make everyone want him gone?"

* * *

><p>"Finn I raised you better than that!" He saw his mother cry pure tears of pain while looking at him making him feel guilty.<p>

"You can't be the hero Mertens!" A cold voice yelled.

"This Ax is More powerful than anything else in the NightOsphere." A man spoke.

"Finn…?" A voice yelled. It sounded familiar.

"Who that? Who are you?" He asked to the girl who ran towards him.

"Finn. Please she's coming after you!" She grabbed him into an awkward hug, like his mother use to do. "Aurora's coming! She'll kill you! And Katrine!"

"Who's aurora?!" He asked

She screamed as a hand grabbed her body and dragged her away.

"WHO IS AURORA?!" He asked again yelling

Ice King Finn woke in his chair. He got up and looked outside, It was dawn and getting brighter. "That was a dream. It felt too real thought. Who was that girl? Is it one those dreams that come true?" He looked down at his Wrist. The Mark was still there, but it felt hot for some reason, as he felt it with his sharp nails, they felt like fire. He stopped touching it after he felt like he was burnt on his hand. "Glob I hope that was all a dream and nothing happened. Katrine didn't try to kill me and I didn't meet my Gender bend Self" he looked into his room.

"And no" he frowned

He saw Ice Queen Fionna on the bed asleep.

"It wasn't a dream. It getting Bright. Maybe I should wake her up and go To Bonnie and Bubba" he walked to her. Then poked her.

She groaned then turned.

He poked her again. Still nothing.

"Wake up Fionna!" Ice King Finn said

Ice Queen Fionna woke up. "Finn...? That wasn't a dream. That boy. Who was he?"

"You had a dream?"

"There was a boy, with Blonde Hair, he warned me about some guy called Anthony coming after me and Kane."

"I had the same dream. But it was girl. She told me about a girl called Aurora was coming for Katrine and me."

"It's too strange not to be worry." She rubbed her head.

Ice King Finn saw she had the mark as well, on the left wrist, it was the same one as his. "You have a mark."

"Oh this?" Ice Queen Fionna asked "I found it yesterday there. It sorta burns."

"I have the same one."

"Maybe it's linked to our dream. We should see Samuel and Samantha. They may know."

Ice King Finn and Ice Queen Fionna looked around the Land. It was quiet but Ice King Finn noticed destroyed stones everywhere he looked. They were crushed, and had a familiar black/red burning mark on them, he only saw that one place, in the cave where Katrine lives, the mark was everywhere in the cave.

"I think we near the graveyard. But I'm not going in the graveyard. Not after what happened last time I went near that place" Ice

King Finn shivered at the thought. Last time, Samantha took him to the graveyard two months ago, and they got chased by angry ghosts.

"Ohhhh Finn Mertens!" Someone called out. The voice sounded like an angel come to guide him.

"You heard that too?" Asked Ice King Finn

"Yes. Did sound Female but not Katrine,Samantha or Bubblegum"

"Finn! Finn! Finn!" The voice Repeatedly called out in an annoying tone, giving him a headache.

"Okay I'm not going to find out that voice. It's annoying me"

"You know you wanna Kill the Beast!"

Ice King Finn stopped and heisted then spoke "I already kill the Lich-"

"Not the Lich! Something more dangerous."

"What's more dangerous than the Lich?" Ice King Finn asked

"_Due_ or _die_, that's the question, not the answer, while thou can't find light in the _dark_, they _hear_ the call, the clock strikes Midnight, one is dead in the _place_ where they are created. The other is scared over the _face_ with grave pain."

"Stop talking junk!" Ice King Finn screamed.

"I won't fib. Just try and _look_ at the clues around, it's lines by the past and bitter lies will read like a _book_. A Death will be remembered, in the fall of dark, hearing the whispers turn into _screams_ which haunt the _dreams_ you earn in this quest for clear the flames _fade_, ghosts will rise from the _dead_, a lady with good help, will guide you towards your hearts wish. Just be careful of the horrible fate that will destroy all good in this world."

"This is-" he was stopped after a flash second went he saw his crown fly off his head and roll on the ground.

He reached to grab it, but a foot stood on his hand. "OW!" He looked up to see Katrine, but she didn't look like herself.

"You shouldn't have done that." Katrine spoke demonic twirling her suddenly sharp long nails on the cold surface of the crown, then looking at it with amazement. "So it's true. You are the One."

"Get off! Katrine!" He screamed

She grabbed his arm, then pulled out a sharp knife from behind her back, she held it dangerously close to his left arm. "You wanna lose another one?" She pointed at his mechanical arm. She drew the knife closer to his arm. "I'll be more than happy to-" she was cut off by Robert swinging outta nowhere, with his sharp claws ejected outwards "THE FUCK?!" She asked

Robert swung his claws at her face, she backed up.

"Stop!" Ice King Finn screamed "she's under a spell! Stop!"

"FUCK OFF DEMON!" Robert screamed at Katrine "DON'T LET ME SEE YOU AGAIN!" Katrine backed up hissing. She didn't follow his orders, Robert's Tail grew more larger. "I TOLD YOU FUCK OFF!"

Katrine dashed away faster than she usually does, Robert growled lowly then whimpered after he saw Katrine ran out into the bare sun. "What in the world?" He asked

"What was that?!" Ice King Finn asked rubbing his sore hand.

"That wasn't Katrine. We have to get Samantha,Bonnie and Phoebe, they have to know about this."

"Who's phoebe?" Ice King Finn asked

"I'll tell you later. Now. Follow me!" Robert ran away and Ice King Finn followed him.

* * *

><p>Ice King Finn followed him towards the Candy Kingdom, Robert had a little fun swinging on the sighs to go faster in the kingdom. But Ice King Finn however saw more than hundred eyes looking at him with confusing then fear, they all backed up for some reason, then he remembered he had tormented them with magic and insanity three months ago for many years.<p>

Robert noticed Ice King Finn's uneasiness, then grabbed his arm and dragged him along. Ice King Finn then realised that he hadn't seen Ice Queen Fionna for the past minutes since Katrine attacked him. Did something bad happen to her?

As they pasted the banana guards, then pointed out their shears, ready to attack him, Robert growled with warning as his eyes changed from a calm, peaceful blue to a dark burning red.

Robert opened his jaw, showing all the sharp teeth he had, he turned to the guards, they broke into a sweat then backed away, but Robert kept on growling until they disappeared from his sight (which was very good sight)

Robert then kept on dragging Ice King Finn, his feet didn't work, then he stopped Robert. "What happened to Fionna?" He asked

Robert sighed then spoke annoyed "That wasn't Katrine you know, she was Posed by another demon. Whom, I don't know, but Fionna should be okay, But Katrine is not" he said as he opened the large doors to enter the castle.

Ice King Finn was surprised to see the wall were covered in burn marks, it unleashed a unpleasant smell of burning sugar, he saw Princess Bubblegum trying to figure out what happened.

Prince Gumball was cutting off burning pieces of candy to test to find out what caused it obviously, next to him was Samantha, she wore black rim glasses, but other than that, she looked normal.

Robert started to growl then slowly sneaked up on Gumball, he hear them both talking about science.

"I think a creature:a fire demon, if were thinking caused this, then the burn marks would be enchanted with black magic (which they are because of their colour) it's a circle shape which means it was a fire ball, not a touch than burnt these walls."

"That's a very good theory." Prince Gumball said "it looks to add up-"

Robert jumped in front of him. "You're flirting with my Girlfriend?" He asked softly.

"No!" Prince Gumball said

"He's lying" Ice King Finn said waiting to see what would happen.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Robert screamed before Samantha grabbed his tail.

"He didn't know! Calm down!" She screamed

"That's a first." Princess Bubblegum said "did you do that for fun?" She asked

"Nope. He's lying." Ice King Finn answered

"Robert told me what happened. Phoebe on her way."

"Tell me who she is." Ice King Finn said.

"Later." Princess Bubblegum said getting back to her work.

"Ain't easy but you can try. No wonder why She has the hots for you. You're pretty nice."

Ice King Finn spun around to see a girl in his face, but she was upside down, she was hanging a rope. She had long brown hair, pointed ear, and a long curled tail.

"If I wasn't in love with Samuel. I would keep you mind." She spoke

"Who are you?!"

"You don't know?" She asked sounding very surprised "I know you. Mertens. Think. Who do I look like?"

"I'm confused!" Ice King Finn said.

"Okay. I'm Robecca Willison, Daughter of Renee and Marcus, sister to Georgia, Billy and Ralpa!." She looked at him. "C'mon I'm dropping a lot of hints!" She said "you should know who I am!"

"You're a Genderbend from Aaa?" He asked

"Yup! I'm the Genderbend of Robert!"

"So Katrine beat you up?" Robecca asked dropping down and landing on her feet perfectly "I've hear of this somewhere..… I read it somewhere."

"Hey is Phoebe here yet?" Samuel asked

Ice King Finn finally had it "TELL ME WHO PHOEBE IS!" He screamed looking like he would tear out his hair.

"Someone call Me?" A voice called out.

Ice King Finn turned and saw Flame Princess, she was burning brightly as usual, she walked towards him. "Finn? Is everything alright? Did you call me?"

"I didn't. I said Phoebe. No one will tell me who that is-"

"But I'm Phoebe." Flame Princess said

"What?" He asked

"That's my real name. Phoebe. Many people don't know. Samantha does thought."

"Why is your name Phoebe?" He asked a stupid question, then regretted asking it.

"My mother named me it. But she disappeared one day and never came back. She told me:"I have to go. But we will meet in another life, in another day maybe, but one day. Will we find each other again Phoebe." That's the last words I remember from her. After that. I never saw her again. My dad locked me up in that horrible Lantern. So I never went to find her, but I've been told the last time she was ever seen was with a horrible monster she was trying to keep away from someone."

Samantha walked towards Ice King Finn then grabbed him sharply. "Katrine is Posed and only her dad can help us, The Lord of Evil."

Ice King Finn went into shock! He didn't know he was in love with The Lord of Evil's Daughter! Sure he believed that he was real, his name was feared in the wizard world.

"Hey Finn." Samantha asked worried. "You okay?"

"Lord of evil? Hunson?" He asked thinking he didn't hear it right! Katrine couldn't be the daughter of Hunson Abadeer! He knew she was a queen yes, but no, he didn't know about this.

"Yes he is. Why?" Samantha asked

"Hunson Abadeer is feared in the wizarding world by all even the wizard king is scared of him, as magic users are terrified of him." A girl said appearing outta no where, it was Anastasia, she was flowing upside down, her long red hair was down and waving in the wind, she had a large book in her arms. "Hunson is Powerful and isn't taken as a friend for wizards, there's a rumour that he's however looking for a wizard who had killed his oldest daughter Marceline Abadeer."

Ice King Finn suddenly got scared, he realised it was him, Marceline was killed the day the bomb went off, and it was HIS fault, Hunson Abadeer is on the hunt for him, which isn't good.

"Lets go and get Abadeer!" Samantha said dragging Ice King Finn away. "C'mon he won't hurt you. He knows me good, so he won't harm you."

Ice King Finn decided to let Samantha drag him to the Nightosphere with Robert and Princess Bubblegum and their Gender bends, but still he had that feeling that Hunson wouldn't take him as a friend, but he couldn't leave! Katrine's suffering had just began… and only he could end it…


End file.
